Not For Sharing
by mccabebabe
Summary: Every couple has their disagreements. Spencer and Melissa are no different. #7 in the Spencer Reid/MelissaMartinReid series, this one's just a short piece to connect #6 (That's What Family's For) and leads into #8 (Surprises)... Spencer doesn't see eye to eye with Melissa about something.


Not for Sharing

A CM fanfiction (Reid/OC[MelissaMartinReid])

K+ #7 in the Spencer&Melissa series

©mccabebabe

"I'm sorry, MaryBeth but I'm calling 'cause I gotta cancel our trip next week. Sorry it's such short notice, but I just got out of the hospital a couple of days ago, and the doctor is currently threatening me with readmission if I don't stay on bed rest."

Spencer sat on the playroom floor building a Lego train station with Anna and Henry and, more importantly, preventing Michael from unintentionally destroying the train station. He could hear Melissa in the kitchen, on the phone with her sister and frowned sympathetically at the bad news Melissa was currently relaying to MaryBeth.

"No, really, I'm okay, Just forbidden to travel. Doctor says I've got pre-eclampsia and he actually wants me _in_ the hospital. Yeah, I remember you had it with the older one too, didn't you?"

There was a pause as she listened to her sister, then Melissa picked up the conversation, "Do you see me in the hospital for—" she paused as she laughed at something MaryBeth said, "I know, eh? _As if_!"

He smiled at her next words.

"Yeah, Spence is home with me right now. Honestly, he's an angel."

The smile turned into large-scale blushing when he registered her next words, "Right! An angel that I get to sleep with. You know it, Sister," another chuckle at something MaryBeth said and Melissa remarked, "Oh yeah, he's sooooooooooo good."

Anna asked him something but his attention was still in the kitchen listening to tales of his sexual prowess and he shook his head and said "What?" when Anna tapped his arm.

"Can we have a snack please, Daddy?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back," he said, putting Michael into the playpen for a moment as he headed into the kitchen. _Finally_ , he thought, an excuse to go in there and hopefully put a stop to the current discussion, which was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Oh you better believe it, Sissy. Every night until I—" she stopped when he entered the room, "I'm sorry I just can't make it. Not allowed to travel."

MaryBeth at the other end of the phone was not fooled at the sudden topic change and laughed uproariously, "He just walked in, didn't he?"

"You'd be correct about that. Doctor's orders," Melissa said, fooling neither MaryBeth nor Spencer. "I'll call you again later in the week, okay, Sis?" and she hung up the phone, turned to Spencer and asked, "What's up?"

"Apparently, **_I_** am. Every night! Honestly, Melissa," he blushed all over again and did his own sudden topic shift, "The kids want a drink and a snack," he told her as he set about getting glasses of milk and some Arrowroot biscuits together for the trio.

She stood up and stepped in behind him—baby bump preventing her from getting as close as she would have liked—and ran her hands around in front, up and down his chest suggestively, before kissing at his shoulder (because she couldn't reach higher) and purring,

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" He set the milk down before it had a chance to spill and stifled a laugh. "No, I'm not mad, just a little—" he paused to find the right word.

"Annoyed?" she offered. He shook his head. "Aroused?" she suggested.

"Melissa!" he scolded, as the word finally occurred to him, "Embarrassed."

"You're embarrassed that I brag about what a great guy you are?" she asked incredulously.

He turned around in her arms so that he was facing her, drew her as close as he could and sighed, "No. Just about. You know."

"Sex." She stated rather than asked. "Seriously, Spence. You need to get over that. I absolutely love the hell out of you. Everything about you. Every damn thing! And, sorry, but I've always shared pretty much everything with MaryBeth."

His eyes downcast and she stood on tiptoes so she could reach his throat to kiss him.

"Please don't be embarrassed about our love."

Her kissed her back and clarified, "I'm not embarrassed about our love. Just your… _exaggerated_ … version of how good I am in bed."

"It's not exaggerated," she protested.

"It's nobody else's business!" he shot back, sounding more angry or upset than he intended.

Melissa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm _sorry_!" she shouted and fled down the hall and up the stairs.

He said a few words he didn't use often, then remembered the kids and hurried into the playroom with their snack.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Anna asked. He nodded and apologised for the delay. Handing Michael a biscuit, he told them,

"I gotta go upstairs for a couple of minutes, guys. Please keep Michael safe in there," he indicated the playpen and the two older children nodded compliance.

Steeling himself, he made his way upstairs to their bedroom. The door was open, he was thankful for that. Melissa was lying on her back staring at the ceiling, the crying apparently over.

He walked over and sat down next to her, extending his hand.

She looked at his hand, then his face and swallowed hard before taking his hand and rising to a sitting position next to him.

They both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry" came out at the same time. They stopped then started again, "I'm sorry," and Spencer motioned with his other hand,

"Sorry, go ahead."

"I'm sorry I'm embarrassing you by talking about how good you are in bed. And on the floor. On the sofa. In the shower." She paused for just a beat and continued, "In the car. My favourite armchair. Stop me anytime."

He was laughing and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I made such a fuss about it. And mostly, I'm sorry I made you cry. I hate whenever you cry, but even more so when I'm the reason you're crying. I'm so sorry, Melissa," he kissed the top of her head and she could hear as his voice cracked, that he was dangerously near tears himself.

They held each other for several minutes and then Spencer disengaged. "I need to get back to the kids. And you need your rest. Bed rest. Doctors orders."

"We can compromise," she began.

"On the bed rest? Hell, no," he deliberately misunderstood her, "you're staying in bed."

"I meant on the talk about our wonderful sex life."

He proposed, "You won't talk about our sex life with anybody but me. Or," he paused, reluctantly giving in, "Your sister. But not in my presence, okay?"

"Deal," she said. He turned to go, and she called after him, "Stud!" and laughed as his shoulders shook with his own laughter as he went back downstairs to watch the children.

-fin-


End file.
